The Mysterious
by Stabson123
Summary: When the Animorphs meet a new guy, they suspect him to be a Controller. But what if he has more hidden secrets then they thought? What side is this guy really on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just cuz I wrote it doesn't mean I own the show, the movies, or the books.

No, I don't own any Animorphs or X-Men things.

Note: The Animorphs and Cole are 17, and still fighting the Yeerks.

* * *

_**Jake POV**_

Marco and I were walking down the street towards my house.

"Hey, did you see the new kid?" I asked him.

Marco thought for a minute, "That tall kid with black hair? Yeah, I saw him. Why?"

"I dunno. He seemed kind of…quiet, you know? Mysterious."

"You mean like us?" the other guy joked.

"Yeah… like us…" I agreed.

"What, now you're gonna start thinking that he's an Animorph, too? Come on Jake."

Even though my friend was joking, I sort of agreed with what he was saying. And it creeped me out…

* * *

_**Michele POV**_

"Hey, are we meeting at Cassie's place to do our homework?" I was talking to Chelsea over the phone. This meant that I didn't really mean what I was saying. You see, we Animorphs have to be careful when we talk on the phone. Someone could be listening to our conversation. And by someone, I mean the yeerks.

"Yeah," Chelsea replied, "We're meeting her in the barn because she has to work for her dad, and then when she's done we'll go inside to do it." Only part of that was a lie. We really wouldn't go in the house.

"Great. Want to walk together? I'll come to you're house."

"Sure. Meet in the backyard," my friend agreed. We really wouldn't walk. We would both morph into our peregrine falcon bird morph, and fly.

"Okay. I'll come over now."

"Great. See you in a few."

And then I hung up.

"Who was that?" my mom asked, walking into the kitchen where I sat.

"It was just Chelsea. We're going over Cassie's to do homework with Marco, and Jake and stuff," I answered.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't stay after dark."

"Okay, mom."

I walked into my room, and grabbed my book bag, and put on a blue fleece before running down the stairs. In one short minute, I was walking on the street towards Chelsea's house. There was an old shed down the road where I would drop my bag so I could fly the rest of the way.

Recently, the other Animorphs and I figured out how to morph outer, heavier clothing, so that wouldn't be a problem.

In five or ten more minutes, I was flying towards Chelsea's house. When I landed on a branch of the tree, I thought-spoke to Chelsea, Are you ready?

Yeah, I heard her in my head, My parents aren't home so I morphed inside.

Great. Come on out.

Chelsea and I landed in Cassie's barn, where Marco, Jake, Tobias, Rachel, and Cassie were waiting.

"Okay, everyone here?" Jake asked.

"Unless we magically gained a new member, yes," Marco told him.

"Okay, great," our leader said, ignoring Marco's comment, "Have you seen the new kid in school?"

"What the kid with black hair?" I asked.

Jake and Marco nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He's cute. Cole, I think his name is."

"No, Michele. He's outright _gorgeous_," Chelsea corrected.

"Not as gorgeous as me though, right?" Marco asked.

I looked at Chelsea, and then back at him, "No, Marco. He's WAY more gorgeous."

"Okaaay, let's move on," Jake cut in, "He's kind of suspicious, you know?"

"No, not really," I answered.

"But he is. So we have to watch him, okay? Just in case he's a Controller."

"Hey, Michele, why don't you do it, considering you're hot for him?" Marco suggested.

"Shut up, Marco!" I yelled, "But I will do it…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chelsea asked. It was the next day, and we were standing by our lockers, looking for Cole.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered.

"You're just using this as an excuse to get close to him, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Michele…"

"What? He's so hot. And he doesn't have any friends here or anything. I want to be nice, _and _watch him."

"Okay…."

And then the bell rang

"Crap. Keep looking for him in your classes okay? Maybe you two have the same schedule."

And with that, she was off, along with most of the kids in the hallway.

I started to walk, but someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a guy. He was sort of tall for his age, with black hair. In his hands was a piece of paper. His schedule.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you know where the…" the looked at the schedule, "Tech. Ed room is?"

"Yeah. I'm going there now," I said, "We can walk together."

I turned around, and started walking, with him by my side.

"So, you're Cole right?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows the new kid, huh?"

I shrugged, "I'm Michele."

"I like that name," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I like yours, too."

We never made it to Tech. Ed. Or second, third and fourth period.

* * *

So... how was it?? 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Second Chapter is now up… 

Disclaimer: Just cuz I wrote it doesn't mean I own the show, the movies, or the books.

No, I don't own any Animorphs or X-Men things.

Note: The Animorphs and Cole are 17, and still fighting the Yeerks.

* * *

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Cole. We were still walking around the school, talking about stuff. 

He turned pale as he checked his watch, "12:20."

"Oh, crap! We missed half the day!"

"Well, its lunch right now… so we can just… sneak into the cafeteria, right?"

"Okay. But hurry, let's go."

We sprinted down the hallway, and easily slid into the cafe.

"Come on, you can sit with my friends, and me" I offered.

_**Jake POV**_

"I'm worried about Michele," I said, "You did see her this morning, right Chelsea?"

"Yeah, she replied, "We were looking for Cole, and then the bell rang so we split up. I haven't seen her since."

And then I saw her walking over to our table from the lunch line, with him. When they reached the table, she said, "Hey, guys. This is Cole. Can he sit with us?"

"Sure," Chelsea agreed after looking at the rest of our group.

So they sat down next to each other at the end of the table.

"Okay, so Cole, this is Jake, Marco, Tobias, Cassie, Rachel, and Chelsea," Michele said, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jake, Marco, Tobias, Cassie, Rachel and Chelsea."

"Yeah," Chelsea agreed.

"Cool," said Marco.

"So where are you from?" I asked Cole.

"Miami," he answered.

"Really? How is it out there?" Rachel asked, eagerly.

"Cool. I mean… hot."

"Are there good malls there?" she pressed on.

"I guess."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was that night, and all of the Animorphs were in Cassie's barn. 

"See? He's completely normal," Michele told me.

"He _did _act normal. But… keep watching him. Just to make sure."

"I think she was planning on stayin' with him anyway," Marco said.

"Shut UP, Marco!!"

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

_**Author POV**_

Cole and Michele had been together for about two weeks. According to Michele, he was very normal. Except on some occasions. Sometimes, he would have to go some-where or do something, but he wouldn't tell her what. But only sometimes. It was normal. Or was it?

_**Michele POV**_

I was sitting in my last period, Math. Ugh. Except for the fact that Cole was in that class. So was Chelsea. She sat next to me. Presently, she was writing something on a piece of paper.

In a second, she placed it on my desk. I slid it onto my lap, and opened it. On it were two words: MEET-BARN.

I knew what she was talking about. There was going to be a meeting tonight.

"So what's up?" I asked when all the Animorphs arrived at Cassie's barn.

"Cole," Jake told me.

"What?? You still don't trust him, do you? He's been sitting with us at lunch every day, and has been completely normal."

"Well, like you said, sometimes he just… goes somewhere or does something that he won't tell you what is. I think that's kind of suspicious, don't you think? And guess what… I saw him at a Sharing meeting."

"So, what are you going to do? Trap him somewhere and get Ax to pretend to be him for three days?" I demanded.

Jake shrugged.

"Come ON, Jake! What if he really isn't a Controller?"

"What if he is? Do you want to take that chance?" he asked quietly, "If he really was yeerked, and it does one thing wrong…you know what'll happen."

"Visser Three will kill the yeerk, not Cole." I told him.

"Visser Three's a monster. He'll kill both of them without any mercy."

My eyes dropped.

"Okay," I muttered.

"So, where are we gonna keep him? We can't do it here; my dad comes in, like every day."

"Maybe we can shove him in the closet," Tobias suggested.

"NO!" I shouted.

"There_ is_ a walk-in closet that we never use. It's pretty big though. You could probably fit, like ten people in it," Cassie said.

"Yeah. Good idea," Marco agreed.

"So when are we gonna get him here?" Rachel asked.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Jake suggested.

"Okay. Once he gets here, Ax can acquire him, and go to his house."

"Great," I said, sarcastically.

What was I supposed to say? We were going to trap my boyfriend for three days in a closet in Cassie's barn.

* * *

So? What do you think? REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"So, do you want to come over Cassie's with me after school?" I asked Cole the next day. We were heading to our last period, which was Spanish.

_**Cole POV**_

"Sure," I agreed, smiling. I had never been to Cassie's house before, but she told me that her dad owned an Animal Rehabilitation Clinic, which was cool because I love animals.

So after last period was over, we grabbed out stuff from our lockers, and started walking to Cassie's.

The walk didn't take very long, and soon we were stepping through the doors of the barn.

Rachel and Cassie were sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hey," Michele greeted.

As we stepped closer, I saw Tobias, Marco, and Jake out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't have time to react. They plowed into me, and pushed me back. I tried to fight back, but couldn't. I was bigger than Marco and Tobias, but Jake was only a little smaller.

At one point I managed to break Jake and Tobias's hold, but Marco smashed into me, which through my balance off. In a second, I was pushed into a large closet or a really small room, and the door was shut.

I fell back onto the ground, muscles aching from the attack, "Ow."

What was their problem? And that was then I started to worry. What if they were with Magneto? My thoughts went to Michele. Did she set me up? Was she in on the whole thing?

Maybe I was wrong. It could just be a prank. Not knowing what to do, I laid my head back on the floor, closing my eyes. What was I going to do? What the hell was going on?

A few minutes passed with me just laying there, doing nothing. And then I sat up as I heard some kind of movement behind the door. It opened slowly, and Michele slipped inside.

"Michele? What's going on?" I asked, looking up at her.

She sighed, "Come here."

I took the hand that she held out, and stood. We walked over to the wall, and sat down against it.

"Ax," she called softly.

Who the hell was Ax?

A disturbingly pretty boy walked into the small room, "Shall I morph?" he asked.

Michele nodded.

Morph? Were they mutants, too?

With that, the guy called Ax began to change. He grew eyes above his head, resting on what looked like…stalks. Two deer-looking feet sprouted on his chest, and he dropped on all fours. His regular legs grew into deer legs, and the fur sprouting all over his chest turned a bluish-green color. His nose shriveled, and a tail grew.

"What the…"

I've seen a lot of mutant powers, but nothing matched up to this. I turned to Michele, actually a bit scared. She obviously noticed, and placed a reassuring hand on my own larger one.

After a second, the changing stopped. Ax looked like a blue and green deer with a huge, deadly looking tail with a blade at the end of it.

"Cole," Michele said softly. I looked at her, and she looked into my eyes, "Have you seen one of these before? Have you seen an _Andalite _before?"

I shook my head, hoping that it was the right answer, "What's a…Andalite?"

"The Andalites are an alien race," she told me, "And so are the Yeerks."

"Yeerks?"

Two alien races? Andalites and… yeerks? What was going on?

"They're a parasitic race. They can control a person by squeezing through their ear canal and fitting into the crevasses of their brain. We call them Controllers. The yeerks are trying to take over the Universe. My friends and I are trying to stop them. We have can morph into animals.

"So…why did they shove me into a closet?" And then it hit me, "You think I'm a…Controller?"

"No," Michele told me, "I don't."

"Then why…"

"My friends think that you might be," she answered.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Yeerks can't live without something called Kadrona rays, which are supplied in the pools that they usually live in."

"How long does it take for them to die?"

"Three days."

"You mean I have to stay in this closet for three days?" I asked.

Michele only shrugged.

"What about school and stuff?"

With that, Ax began to morph. When he finished, I was staring at…myself.

"Are you _joking_? They'll know it isn't me," I told her.

"Are you _joking_? They'll know it isn't me," Ax said. I had to say I was impressed.

"Ax is smart," Michele told me.

"I guess so."

"I will leave you," Ax said, and walked out of the room, making sure to close it.

"Well, this will be exciting," I said sarcastically.

"Trust me; I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Well, you're not the one who has to stay trapped in a closet for three days." I told her. I didn't mean to whine, or be smart or anything. It just came out that way.

"Don't worry," Michele told me, "At least you won't have to go to school for the next three days."

"But I _like_ to go to school," I whined.

"Why?"

"Because I see you."

We were both silent, just looking into each other's eyes. Before I knew it, I was leaning forward. So was Michele. And then our lips met in a kiss.

When we pulled apart, out of breath, Michele said, "Wow."

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
